aishiteru mo
by sky yuzu
Summary: sakura dan sasuke. dua orang yang dipertemukan karena ikatan perjodohan, akankah timbul cinta diantara mereka? atau keegoisan masing- masing yang berkuasa?


Haiiiii….. yuzu datang dengan Fict baru.

Entah kenapa muncul ide ini, dari pada terbuang sia-sia lebih baik dipublish aja. Ya kan? #PD banget lho, plakk

OOC, OU, TYPO dan segala macam yang buruk mungkin ada disini.

Maklumin ya, yuzu masih Newbie, jadi review please?

OK! dari pada banyak omong gak karuan lebih baik baca cerita ini saja dulu.

AISHITERU MO?

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rating : T**

**Genre : Romance/Drama**

**Don't Like, Don't Read**

Sakura POV

Kami berbeda, kami tahu itu. Aku, sakura haruno seorang gadis yang ceria, suka tersenyum dan menganggap dunia ini menarik sedangkan dia, sasuke uchiha seorang yang pendiam, tertutup dan tak tertarik dengan kehidupan ini. Kehidupan kami bagai bumi dan langit, keluarga kami memang sama- sama saling berada tapi kehidupannya berbeda. Keluargaku yang hangat berbeda dengan keluarganya yang sibuk dan penuh aturan. Ayahnya, fugaku uchiha adalah seorang yang tegas dan berdisiplin tinggi. Ibunya, bibi mikoto adalah seorang yang hangat. Ku kira inilah satu-satunya yang membuat uchiha terasa nyaman. Oh jangan lupakan nii-sannya itachi uchiha, dia juga seorang yang ramah dan baik hati serta berselera humor tinggi. Sedang kekasihku sendiri, sasuke uchiha ia cenderung mewarisi sifat ayahnya. Sifat egois dan arogannya terlampaui tinggi saat aku pertama kali mengenalnya. Tapi, bukankah bumi dan langit saling bergantung?

Kami bertemu karena acara perjodohan yang diadakan orang tua kami. Ayahku, kakashi haruno dan ayahnya mempunyai janji untuk menjodohkan kami. Saat itu, kami tak saling mengenal. Aku dan dia memang satu kampus tapi berbeda fakultas, aku di kedokteran dan ia di hukum. Universitas kami di tiap fakultasnya memiliki gedung- gedung sendiri. Aku yang ada di fakultas kedokteran tentu saja fakultas- fakultas sebelahku juga fakultas tentang kesehatan seperti farmasi, keperawatan dan kesehatan masyaakat. Sedang ia yang ada di fakultas hukum tentu saja gedung- gedung fakultas disebelahnya adalah yang berkaitan dengan social ekonomi seperti fakultas ekonomi bisnis, ilmu social politik dan ah jangan lupakan pula fakultas ilmu budaya serta psikologi. Aku memang sering mendengar namanya disebut oleh sahabatku mengingat sahabatku ini adalah ratu gosip dan dia adalah salah satu dari laki-laki yang paling di incar di kampus serta menjabat sebagai presiden BEM. Siapa yang tak menginginkannya coba? Ia tampan, kaya, ber-IQ tinggi, dan terkenal, itu yang dikatakan Ino padaku. Sungguh kombinasi yang perfect bukan? well ku akui itu. Sangat menggiurkan, camkan itu.

Tapi ingat ini, aku tak peduli akan hal itu. Aku sudah punya pacar, sabaku gaara. Senior satu tahun diatasku, satu jurusan denganku di kedokteran dan yah jujur aku tertarik padanya saat pertama kali bertemu dengannya ketika ia menolong seorang nenek- nenek. Ia seorang yang dingin kepada adik angkatan tapi hangat kepada seorang nenek tua. Halo? Siapa yang tak kesal coba. Waktu itu aku tak tahu jika ia akan menjadi seniorku nanti, ku kira ia juga akan ramah eh tapi ternyata aku salah besar, dia seorang yang garang. Saat Ospek dia bahakan menghukumku yang karena aku terlambat katanya. HELL! Aku bahkan sudah ada di pintu gerbang saat itu dan tinggal 10 langkah lagi tapi ia mengatakan aku terlambat. Oh, sepertinya neraka akan dimulai. Semua yang kukagumi kemarin luntur sudah, aku sering membuatnya marah karena aksiku dan aku tak peduli. NEVER!

Hal itu terus berlanjut selama penyambutan ospek dan puncaknya pada acara camping angkatan kami di puncak. Aku yang ditugaskan olehnya untuk mencari kayu bakar untuk api unggun nanti hanya menggerutu saja. Ia memang mengikutiku tapi ia sama sekali tak membantu. Gaara malah hanya menyuruh ini itu sampai aku berteriak marah padanya.

Karena saking marahnya aku pun berlari lebih dalam ke hutan dan tak menghiraukan teriakan gaara. Aku benci padanya. Dan tiba-tiba aku terperosok ke dalam lubang yang cukup dalam. Aku lupa tak memperhatikan jalanku. Oh shit, panda merah sialan!

Aku berteriak minta tolong berharap ada seseorang yang menolongku dan saat itulah gaara dating. Ia minta maaf dan membantuku berdiri. Aku tak mengerti apa yang dibicarakannya, ia bilang ia seperti ini terhadapku karena menyukaiku dan tak tahu harus bagaimana agar aku tahu akan keberadaannya. Benarkah ini? Apakah aku tak bermimpi? Kata- kata gaara bagai oase di gurun pasir. Begitu menyejukkan dan membuatku senang. Aku pun tanpa sadar memeluknya dan bilang padanya sebenarnya bahwa aku juga menyukainya. Gaara seperti tak percaya dan menyuruhku mengulangi perkataannya. Dan aku dengan senang hati mengulanginya karena aku tahu ia juga menyukaiku. Paling tidak aku tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan bukan? yah, walaupun untuk mencapai tingkat ini aku harus sakit hati dulu akibat ucapan- ucapan pedasnya. Dan sejak saat itu kami resmi sebagai sepasang kekasih.

.

.

.

.

.

Dan sekarang, aku dipanggil oleh kedua orang tuaku untuk acara perjodohan? Tuhan, apakah dunia sudah gila? Lalu bagaimana dengan gaara ku?

TBC

5 aishiteru?


End file.
